


【FGO/卡多克X立香】邪魔（2）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 补魔预警，轻微榨精暗示，含有私设，请慎入！





	【FGO/卡多克X立香】邪魔（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 补魔预警，轻微榨精暗示，含有私设，请慎入！

“我需要一个魔术师。”立香说。

“你想做什么？”卡多克的第一反应是把她的话往非常危险的方向去理解，想着迦勒底终于要对他动手了，搞不好要在他身上做什么实验了。

但是藤丸立香却说：“补魔，吸收魔力，活化我体内的魔术回路，之前和雷帝战斗时有点勉强了，虽然魔偶是阿维斯布隆制作的，但命令权限交给了我，所以受到重创时多少也有所波及，况且之后你跟皇女也没有手下留情，你知道的。”

这话倒也合情合理，卡多克没有亲自正面迎战伊凡雷帝都多少在那场战役中有所耗损，作为魔术师他还算比较懂得如何保护自己，藤丸立香就不必说了，她战斗时那种自杀的行为卡多克永远干不出来，也不能苟同，即使是他也是在基于能够保护从者的前提下才会有所动作，她则是完全不顾自身的死活了。

沉浸在‘即便如此还是被打败了’的苦闷感中的卡多克忽略了补魔，只回敬了一句:“对你这外行来说，什么都勉强。”

“没有办法，”立香不介意他的态度，很平静地回应着，“我又不知道未来会发生什么，在来到迦勒底之前，我对于魔术师和魔法的理解仅限于哈利波特和指环王，我只是个普通人……对了，哈利波特你看吗？”

卡多克不感兴趣地扫了她一眼，“真正的魔术师怎么会看那种东西。”

立香笑了笑，“其实我不是很了解现代的魔术师的生活方式，我的caster们大多都来自神代，哦，对了，也有一个caster说出来你可能是认识的。”

“谁？”

“他是时钟塔的一位知名人物，”立香观察着卡多克的反应，露出一丝笑容，“你现在是不是在脑内疯狂搜索呢？”

“没有，”被说中的卡多克冷着脸，“你不说也无所谓，反正你的那些从者也早就解除契约离开了。”

“没什么不能说的，这个人你肯定认识，他是……”

卡多克不情愿地抬起头看着她，像个生人勿进的流浪猫。

立香一本正经：“是斯内普教授。”

一阵沉默的冷场，过了三秒后卡多克别过头去，非常嫌弃地说：“你真无聊，你怎么不说是邓布利多？”

他刚说完就后悔了，但是晚了，立香得逞地笑起来：“看来你看过哈利波特，刚才怎么不承认？觉得没面子？”

卡多克不说话了。

她摇着头，“这就好像为了假装成熟强迫自己喝下不加糖的苦咖啡一样，明明不喜欢，最后苦的只是自己，评价一个人是否成熟的标准并不是这种事。”

喝咖啡当真不加糖的卡多克按捺不住脾气了，语气又冷了几分，“你是在教育我吗？你未免太清闲了。”

“没有，”她爽快地回答，“我对你这种无可救药的人没兴趣。”

不知为何这句话反而更刺痛他，但是无所谓了，他们是敌人，有仇在身，本来就不可能好好相处，短短几天的接触让卡多克更加认定了藤丸立香是个不合格的魔术师的想法，而且她永远也不可能成为，但兴许是因为他过于在意自己的败北，抑或是她有她自己独到的刁钻之处，她有办法让他不断的回应她的话，很多时候卡多克并不是愿意接腔，仅仅只是想要扳回一局。

他没有听出来藤丸立香在试图跟他用同时代的年轻人之间惯有的聊天方式来对话，毕竟这也是她第一次见到除自己之外的迦勒底（曾经的）御主，一个并非她的同伴却知晓她行为的人，这种感受某种意义上也很新奇。

卡多克突然反应过来，抓住了她之前讲话的重点，“你刚才说……”他带着一点嫌恶的诧异，试探性地问， “你想跟我补魔？”

藤丸立香一脸平静地点了点头。

卡多克短暂地陷入了空白的状态。

他不是不懂这个，原理是能够了解，大部分魔术师本身就是罔顾人伦的存在，说到底魔术的研究也和正常人的认知所不符，很多魔术师行事都凌驾于普通人所在意的道德和原则之上，但是，但是，卡多克目前为止都没有想过要和谁进行这种程度的互动，更何况对象还是他所反感的敌人。

他怀疑她也不是真心的，不知道又想搞什么名堂。

“你疯了吗？还是想羞辱我？”他问道。

“我不懂你为什么总觉得别人在羞辱你，”立香说，“可能是你自我保护意识太强了，但是我没有这个意思，如果我想骂你，我就直接骂，考虑到你给我带来的灾难，骂你不委屈，但你现在是一个俘虏，我没必要跟你拐弯抹角，我要跟你补魔，因为你是目前最好的人选，我们不准备拷问你，但是我需要从你这取得帮助。”

“你是哪里来的自信，认为我会同意跟你做这种事？”

卡多克说完后做好了迎接她各种反击的心理准备，也许她会恼羞成怒也说不定，在这种事情上，女人往往不喜欢被拒绝，尤其对象还是他……但这说不定也是试探敌人态度的另一手段，也许她在寻找什么可乘之机……

岂料立香云淡风轻地说：“你不同意就只能算了。”

这就算了？所以他刚才揣测了那么多她的动机，内心不安了那么许久究竟是为了什么？就为了她这样轻描淡写的一句算了？她凭什么可以这样随便提出要求又随便收回？还那么镇静自若，就像完完全全没有把他当成一个人来对待，只是一个战俘，一个可利用的物品，所以她无所顾忌，卡多克忽然怒从心头起，压低了嗓音质问：“你果然是在耍我吧？”

“不是，但你不同意我没有办法。”她回答得很无辜。

“你明知道我不会同意又为什么要问？”他不相信她的无辜。

“我要问了才知道你的答案，你是不是误会了什么？我以为在魔术师眼里补魔不过是一种手段而已，除此之外不具备其他意义，如果仅仅是这样，那么也没必要那么抵触吧。”

她这副不过如此的语气有点令人火大，卡多克反问：“你这么认为？”

“不然呢？”她轻声问，那声音仿佛有实质一般拂过他的耳廓，“难道你认为我在邀请你跟我做爱吗？”

他炸毛了，不自然地挪动了一下身体，“别说这种令人作呕的假设。”

立香没什么表情地摊开手，表示请便，她言谈举止中没有一点轻浮的影子，交谈时亦不会做任何挑逗性质的小动作，卡多克实在难以想象她居然是精于此道的，她看上去就像从不曾被任何人染指过，明明已经……

迦勒底的御主有很多位从者，各种各样的……卡多克不愿意再想下去了，这种事对一个女人来说应该是恐怖的，但藤丸立香看起来似乎没有受到什么身心摧残，可他还是难以去理解。

“你身体出问题了吗？”卡多克终于还是问了。

立香看了他一眼，“也不是什么大问题。”

卡多克讨厌她的欲盖弥彰，冷笑，“你都需要补魔了，难道是身上有旧伤？”

她没有回答他后面的问题，只是说：“补魔会更好，我习惯这种高效的手段了，但如果不行，我也不至于有事。”

“你只是为了方便？”

“你就这么理解吧。”

沉默，又是沉默，立香像是已经放弃再继续跟卡多克谈论这件事了一样，随手拿了桌子上的一本书，仰躺在椅子上翻看，卡多克一动不动地看着她，忽然说：

“我是真的很讨厌你。”

“我知道，但如果你左一遍右一遍的重复这句话，我会打你的。”她慢吞吞地说，“非常时期，别气我。”

他重重地抿了一下嘴唇，“为什么偏偏是我？”

“在这潜航艇中你是最合适的人选，以前吃药也可以，但是迦勒底被毁时很多东西没来得及带出来。”

“所以你觉得我该负起责任。”

“补魔都是双向的，刺激一下魔术回路对你也没什么坏处，”她停顿了一下，“再说了，魔术师之间的补魔，不是倾向于找强于自己的一方来配合么？是这样吧？”

她看起来真的有点不确定，卡多克却语塞了，仔细想想，这本是一个讥讽她的好时机，拒绝她，羞辱她，一切都那么自然而然，她也必然无从辩驳，但卡多克却没有这么做，他不知是不是因为自己还存在着作为一个俘虏的自觉，又或者是因为他现在得到的待遇远远比一个战俘应得的要强很多，他想知道藤丸立香究竟想要什么。

他骗自己这是知己知彼百战不殆。

“大部分魔术师会认为这种交托自我的方式太冒险了。”他简短地回答。

她看着他，隐秘地微笑着：“我能相信你在床上不会弄伤我吧？”

卡多克想说前者不可能发生因此后者不可能实现，但话到嘴边却变成了：“你应该怕的。”

“以目前处境来看，值得怕的事太多，我就干脆一视同仁的无视了，总之我希望为接下来的战斗做好准备。”

“准备赴死吗？”

她非常黑色幽默地回答：“是的，时刻准备着。”

她这样卡多克反而不好说什么了，说来说去也无非是说她愚蠢自大，只会一味透支自己，干毫无回报的工作，可对于藤丸立香来说这种话毫无意义，根本打击不到她，他也不想去诅咒她，诅咒这一行为实在太无力了，况且魔术师之间的诅咒从来都是相互的。

“不如你考虑一下吧，你现在的身体状况也好不到哪去，要不要干脆当成人生的初体验来——”

“闭嘴。”

立香无所谓地笑着，眼中却了无笑意，只是冷冷的，淡淡的看着他，“我晚上去找你，如果你实在抵触，那就算了。”

这次卡多克没有再一味的拒绝，而是选择了保留态度。

她在他的沉默中意味深长的向他投去一瞥。

如果当时拒绝了会怎样？他们的关系是不是可以止步于此，再也没有那些在日后折磨他神经痛的幻想和感情，他也不必在一个人的深夜里没完没了的自问自答，她将永远只是一个囚禁了他一段时间的敌人，亦是一段耻辱，他们彼此讨厌，不认可对方，如果只是这样的话，他的人生会因此好过一些吗？

此后的很长一段时间，哪怕是在卡多克逃离shadow border之后都会思考这个问题，他不能否认这其中有后悔的因素，也有他自我折磨造成的，洒脱永远与他无关，就像每一个命运多舛又不会好好抉择的人一样，他很熟悉这种后悔的感觉，熟悉着这种‘如果当初我那么做就好了，我应该也是可以做到那种地步’的自怨自艾，关于藤丸立香，他后悔着，却从来没想过该如何纠正这个错误。

他一错再错，最后憎恨命运从一开始就没有留给他任何余地。

那天晚上卡多克并没有早早把灯关上假装睡着来表示拒绝，他不希望让立香有他因为畏惧在逃避的错觉，说不定那样反而会变成他被取笑，如果他没兴趣，他就要当面拒绝看着她的眼睛拒绝她，让她懂得她没戏，也别想从他身上找寻什么突破口。

他绷紧神经等待她到来，可当她出现时，他又沉默了，开始想其他有的没的，权衡可能根本不存在的利弊。

而她已经不想再跟他浪费口舌了，直接拉开了衣领。

她在他面前衣衫尽褪，动作自然得看不出一点羞涩，也丝毫没有急躁，就仿佛在做一件再正常不过的事一样，倒是卡多克不自然地别过目光，难以直视她赤裸的躯体，他的内心天人交战，烦躁又不安，他不断地质问着自己究竟在做什么？难道是压抑的环境把他逼疯了？还是说他真的认为补魔这一手段能够让他的魔力得到充盈？难道他是想趁这个机会杀死藤丸立香吗？也许都有那么一点原因，却又都那么站不住脚。

而当她真正袒露身体站在他面前时，带给卡多克的不是他希望会有的厌恶，也不是无所适从的羞赧，更不是什么欲望上头的冲动，而是完完全全的惊讶。

她皮肤白皙剔透，但衣服下面的躯体却不是完美无瑕的，有些细小的伤痕镌刻在身体上，好歹无伤大雅，但明显的伤疤有三处，分别在腰侧，腹部，还有大腿，腰侧的伤疤很细长，斜斜的划过去，痕迹利落，也许是挨了又快又狠的一记攻击，腹部的伤疤倒没有那么可怕，范围也很小，但是她转过身时卡多克看到她背后也有同样的疤痕，便知道一定是曾经被刀或者剑捅过对穿，至于他不知道的伤，一定曾经还有过很多。

“这些都是，你在过去战斗中的负伤吗？”过了很久卡多克才这样发问。

“是的，”她简短地回答，没兴趣多谈此事，只扫了一眼他穿戴整齐的身体，“我很冷，请你快点好吗？”

他看着她的身体，不着丝缕，只有一头乌黑发亮的长发自然垂落在身后，眼睛的蓝色在昏暗的环境中显得很深邃，几乎成了钴蓝色，他不想告诉她的是，那些伤痕无损这具肉体的吸引力，她虽然很瘦，但是均匀又苗条，曲线错落，那些疤痕本不该出现在这样柔弱白皙的肉体上，会让人错觉她饱受虐待，但卡多克注视着她时并没有产生她是弱势一方的认知，她坦然地裸露着那些属于战斗的痕迹，而他惊讶这具身体力量及柔弱的呈现，很美。

立香抱起肩膀，卡多克终于回过神来，他无言地站了起来让到一边去，把被子掀开一角，示意她先躺进去再说。

立香没有多说什么，上了床把自己裹在了被子里，目不转睛地望着卡多克。

他开始背对着她脱衣服，内心进行着神经质的独白。

一切的一切只能怪她自己没用，把上衣脱下来的时候他硬着心肠想，怪她自己的资质不好，所以不得不站在前线支持供魔，是她自己的实力导致她不能站在安全的地方指挥，她还没死，就证明她运气已经很好了，哪怕是骨头断了，残废了，这种人也没有任何同情的价值。

就像他一样，不该被任何人可怜，也不认为自己需要什么同情。

卡多克是个很瘦削的少年，身材高挑，反而把他衬得更纤细，他从未在体能训练上刻意下过功夫，自然也不存在肌肉的线条，他有的，仅仅是属于少年人修长而脆弱的骨骼，苍白的身体缺乏气力，就像大病初愈，正处于调养之中，那么的弱气，仿佛他本人经不起任何使人痛苦的折辱，但那张脸又的的确确是一副受难的表情，无论何时，他都像一个体内有伤口在流血的人。

有那么一瞬间，立香想要拥抱他，抚一抚那头蓬松又柔软的白发，还有他眼底的黛色，但很快这个念头又烟消云散，她没有兴趣把一块冰捂在自己心口，但对于拿刻刀去挫伤这块冰倒有点兴趣。

卡多克脱完衣服后没有给她多看几眼的机会，很快就掀开被子躺到了她身边，两人一言不发，赤身裸体地躺在一个被窝里，足足五分钟过去了，谁也没有动。

直到立香突兀地笑出了声，才打破这凝固的氛围。

卡多克一下就恼羞成怒，压着嗓音质问：“这是你的提议，有什么好笑的？”

“不好笑吗？”立香还在笑，笑得无所顾忌，“照这么下去，我们都赤身裸体地躺在一起，一夜之后什么事都不会发生。”

卡多克拧着眉头，干脆烦躁地闭上了眼睛，一副“那就干脆什么事都不要发生好了”的拒绝姿态，让他主动差不多等于要他命了，但假如今夜真的什么都没有发生，他又隐隐认为自己被她玩弄了……早知道一开始不要答应就好了。

他开始为现在的处境感到后悔。

好在藤丸立香大慈大悲，没有让他多品味这种苦涩的情绪，卡多克感觉身边的人慢慢靠近过来，连呼吸声都变得清晰起来，他不记得自己已经多久没有和另一个人同床了，以至于连人身体的温度都快要忘记，藤丸立香很温暖，在这个被漂白的冰封世界里，这种温暖显得奢侈而难得，卡多克在永久冻土的帝国待了太久，已经忘记那种温度了，她一靠近，他便被刺激得要颤抖起来。

先是手臂伸了过来，揽住了卡多克的肩膀，手指摩擦着他皮肉下的骨骼，接着她挪动身体贴了上去，柔软的乳房轻轻地压着他的胸口，略显干燥的嘴唇贴着他的脖颈，大腿缓缓磨蹭着他双腿之间的性器，而卡多克几乎是生平头一次发现人类的身体和精神可以一分为二，他的大脑还没来得及分析她在用何种手段勾引他，身体就立刻给了反应。

“你在装死吗？”发现他下身硬挺，还不愿意睁开眼睛面对现实，只是这样自我煎熬着，立香竟感到了无奈和好笑，在她以往丰富的性爱体验中，她的从者总是占据主导地位，是强势的一方，但卡多克却一副任人为所欲为的模样，她轻声说：“虽然我知道你是第一次，但是你的反应更像个处女，不像处男。”

只是用指尖摸索着他的腰侧和胯骨，他说话的吐息就已经开始紊乱了，“做这种事的你，才是不可理喻……”

她掰着他的脸，低头含住了卡多克的嘴唇。

这是卡多克第一次跟别人接吻，然而对方补魔的意图过于明显，直接用舌尖撬开了他没什么抵抗力的牙关，勾连着他的舌尖开始温柔地纠缠，他稍一皱眉，立香就退了出去，讨好地吮了一下他的嘴唇，再次将舌头慢慢地探入口腔，她歪着脑袋稍作调整，接吻的湿润和柔软就被无限放大，他感觉自己的上颚被轻轻扫过，唾液腺也被挑动着，在他呼吸不畅时，她会亲吻他的唇角，然后是脖颈，末了开始舔舐他脖子上小小的银色喉钉。

藤丸立香像一条蛇一样柔软，攀附在他身体上缓缓蹭动着，不停地索取他的津液，她拉着他的双手放在自己腰上，引导他如何抚摸，卡多克的手心有点出汗，摸索她细腻的皮肤时感受到了微妙的吸力，他试着去揉捏她，按压到了她的肋骨，而她暂时离开他的嘴唇，为他青涩的举动而轻笑，故意俯身让自己的胸部贴着他，舌尖舔着他苍白皮肤下的淡青色血管，感受他脉搏的跳动如何在她的挑逗下逐渐失控。

卡多克终于开始揉按她的胸部，明明因为接吻的挑逗口角湿润，此刻却仍感到喉咙发紧，她的乳尖挺立起来，柔嫩的红珠抵着他的掌心，有一点瘙痒的感觉，卡多克毕竟毫无经验，情欲上头后多少有一点没轻没重，舔咬她锁骨时牙齿弄痛了立香，她小声地呜咽着昂起脖子，但没有制止卡多克，任由少年好奇又略显粗暴地探索她的每一寸皮肤，留下泛红的痕迹，卡多克的魔术回路逐渐因为魔力的激荡而变得烧灼，同时也开始感受与她连接的契合。

“你的身体……”

她简略地解释：“已经很习惯补魔这一方式了。”

他声音沙哑：“你这外行，真正的魔术师不会用这种下下策来供魔。”

“那你知道外行想要迅速适应战斗不得不采取什么办法吗？”她在他耳边轻声说着，喘息着，“你什么都不知道，卡多克。”

他张开嘴巴想要说什么，但没有说出口，金棕色的眼睛望着她，眸光沉溺于初次品尝到的情欲，又透露出茫然和懵懂，不自知地眨动着，卡多克长了一张精致的漂亮脸蛋，立香已经见多了各种俊男美女，不会再被美貌打动，但卡多克让她想到了那些昂贵的BJD娃娃，无论是他过于苍白的肤色，还是那阴郁的神情，人偶也总是低垂着那张被后天雕琢出的美丽脸庞，带着永久凝固的寂寞，只看一眼，便让人觉得美好又痛心。

而卡多克竟然错觉藤丸立香看向他的眼神中是有爱意的，带着某种迷幻的专注和迷恋。

极端的环境下，性爱和孤独容易让人误解爱情。

卡多克在这种事上仍然是一张白纸，他也从来没想过要增加不必要的涂鸦，藤丸立香却一上来就泼上了浓墨重彩，某种意义上来讲，她亦是有罪之人，他们的罪有来有往，谁也不肯放过谁。

他的性器官比她想象得更加刚劲有力，体毛却很细软，颜色极浅，勃起时亦不会有任何龌龊感，只让人觉得他是个干净的少年，立香当着卡多克的面把手指插进自己的甬道里抽插扩张，看到他目不转睛地盯着她的动作，高挺秀气的鼻梁上覆着一层薄汗，她低头亲了亲他的鼻尖，这个动作反而让卡多克有些慌乱，他掐紧了她的腰肢，像是无声的催促，立香趴在他肩头，柔顺的黑发蹭满了他的肩颈，撩拨少年的心脏，分开双腿，用手扶着硬热的性器，缓缓插进自己濡湿的穴口。

该怎么形容那种感觉？那是一枚潮湿的肉壶，柔嫩的肉壁滑腻而情色，没有一丝空隙地把他的生殖器包裹起来，又随着呼吸细致地吮吸着每一寸沟壑和隆起，她身体内部的温度很高，也非常柔软，卡多克就像被灌醉后淹没在温泉之中，除了快感的浪潮外再也无法感知其他，当他完全插入她体内之后，她扭动着腰，半阖着眼睛发出一声绵软的叹息，显露出脆弱诱人的样子来，而他忍不住搂紧了她的身体，把自己更深地埋入。

那个过程很短暂，他快乐而耻辱。

卡多克抽插动作的幅度之大有些不受控制，性器顶端用力碾过甬道，破开绞紧的嫩肉，但是很快就濒临高潮，快感过于尖锐强大，蒸发掉了所有的理智，只剩下最原始的欲望，他颤抖着，身体的每个细胞都因为这种欢愉的快乐而绽放，藤丸立香就像一针刺激过头的兴奋剂一样，扎进他的动脉血管，卡多克前后抽插了不过十几下而已，就抓紧她打开的大腿直接交货在她体内了。

高潮无与伦比，卡多克眼前一阵阵发白，大脑不作任何思考，只剩下赤裸的快感，他从未感到如此畅快轻松，连骨头都变得酥软甜蜜，能够把灵魂腐化的颤栗感掠过他的神经，他抚摸着立香的背脊，手指攥紧她的肩头，射精之后也没有退出来，她也没动，静静地配合着他。

不知过了多久，大概有那么一会，他的神智回笼，视线清晰了起来，眩晕感过去之后，卡多克忽然意识到自己做了件无比丢脸的事情。

立香慢慢地从他身上爬下来，翻身躺到一边，没有开口，巨大的羞耻感笼罩了卡多克，甚至不比刚才的快感来得少，好在藤丸立香没有笑，也没有出言嘲讽，过了一会她才说：“已经够了，补魔只需要体液交换即可，而且正常男人的第一次往往都是很快的。”

自己这是被她可怜了吗？如果真是这样那就太可悲了，卡多克不想听。

但他不知道的是，虽然大部分男性的初体验总是早早泄出，但同样也硬的很快，几乎是不存在不应期的，需要立刻进行第二次性交，但藤丸立香好像已经不准备再满足他了，她暗示他今天的补魔可以结束了。

“我很久没有跟人做过了，”她静静地说，“哦，不对，应该说，我从来就没有跟真正的人类做过，你还是第一个。”

卡多克的头脑还在发热，但还是读取出了一个信息——她来到迦勒底的时候还是清白干净的，不知道那时的藤丸立香是什么样子？那时的她一定还不会像现在这样说话吧？又是哪一个从者帮她破了身，他们之间的感情一定非同一般……

“睡吧。”她说。

灯被关掉了，黑暗瞬间降临，无法视物的环境里反而令卡多克更深切感受到了自身的存在，还有越来越鲜明的欲望，他闭紧眼睛，希望用意志力扛过去，他自认为还算一个擅长忍耐的人，然而精神战线易守，肉体欲望难防，无论他怎么平复心情，努力去深呼吸，试图转移注意力，他都无法摆脱情欲的桎梏。

下身的性器硬得发疼，卡多克忍着羞耻想要自己用手解决，然而撸动了半天也只是火上浇油，他的手指上沾满了流出的腺液，却没有丝毫要泄出的迹象。

他可悲地承认，他渴望刚才进入藤丸立香身体的感觉。

黑暗之中，卡多克苍白的脸色因为情动泛着病态的潮红，赤身裸体睡在他身边的藤丸立香无疑是种诱惑，是勾引，他们距离如此之近，只要他伸出手就能摸到她光滑温热的皮肤，还有那些伤痕，她现在无疑是一副任人予取予求的状态，如果他想要，只需要拉开她的双腿，就能把性器插进那个紧窄湿热的小穴里，他想一边插她一边抚摸她的伤疤，想要把手指塞进她嘴里按压柔软的舌头让她无法出声，更渴望亲自品尝那湿润温柔的触感。

好难受，好痛苦……

但他终究没有那么做，卡多克并没有那么大胆强势，只被这冲动绮艳的幻想折磨得痛苦不已，再三隐忍之后，他转过头轻声问立香:

“你睡着了吗？”

她安安静静地背对着他，没有回答，卡多克等了一会，又说:

“我有话想问你。”

他没有得到任何回应，卡多克用手肘支起身体去看她是否真的睡着了，藤丸立香闭着眼睛，浓密的睫毛覆盖下来，呼吸轻缓而均匀，那张脸庞恬淡无害，他反而觉得比她醒着的时候要可爱许多——她清醒时并不如外表看上去那么好相处。

藤丸立香可能真的睡熟了，卡多克知道人体在进行过魔力的刺激后很容易陷入疲惫状态，她应该是不会轻易醒过来的，也就是说……

他试探性地，悄悄地靠近她，直至脸颊都蹭到了她的头发，手掌先是放在肩头，又缓缓顺着手臂向下抚摸，小心地揽住她的腰腹想要把她拉近自己，几乎没费太大力气就做到了，他领教到迦勒底的御主有副色情的身体，非常适合摆弄和肏干，她浑圆小巧的臀部贴紧他的下体，私密处的穴口还是湿润的，卡多克用性器前端试探性得碰了碰，软嫩的穴肉矜持地闭合着，想到她的甬道内还灌满了自己的精液，再次肏进去一定比之前更加滑腻，卡多克的呼吸又加重了些许，他用手稍微抬起一点她的大腿，五指陷入细腻的皮肉中，忍不住轻轻得揉压起来，立香没有任何反应，只是放松地侧卧着，给他一种可以为所欲为的诱惑。

这个姿势不容易侵犯，卡多克用一种近乎是自我折磨的方式缓慢地插进她的身体，一点点耐心挤开合拢的嫩肉，感受着内壁的湿与热，让那些细腻的汁水和精液重新滋润他硬挺的器官，完全插入似乎花了一个世纪那么久，当他们的身体严丝合缝地结合在一起时，他没有立刻动作，而是享受着她花径的温软曼妙，肉壁无意识的蠕动着，小幅度地亲吻入侵者，卡多克抚摸着她的乳房，把手指上黏滑的腺液抹在她乳尖上，这一形同玷污的举动让他稍许兴奋，他一边揉弄她的胸部，一边开始缓缓进出，越是缓慢，就越是感受到堆叠的肉壁是如何挤压着他的性器官，甜蜜地吞吐，她夹得太紧，挽留似的不想让他退出去，卡多克就干脆深深埋入，磨蹭着她最深处的敏感地带，享受她被动的服务。

他觉得自己足足这样干了她半个小时，卡多克不确定，时间这一概念过于模糊了，他因为无法畅快淋漓的抽插而迟迟无法射出，只能隔靴搔痒般的顶弄，快感就像无限拉长的糖丝一样，甘美又折磨，藤丸立香的甬道为这持续细密的刺激而抽搐，按摩一样的绞紧他，卡多克亲吻着对方的后颈和肩背，舔舐她凸起的蝴蝶骨，他相信她在睡眠中一定也是有感觉的，不然又怎么会像他一样出汗？

最后是怎么射出来的他不记得了，也许是配合着他脑内许多掺杂着暴力的性幻想，他想要无视她的意愿去肏干她，让她失态，崩溃哭泣，臣服于他的掌控权之下，沦落为只能仰仗他的荡妇，可现实并非如此，她的肉体是个温暖紧致的噩梦，而他一头栽了进去。

不够，还想要。

卡多克转过身背对着她，把额头贴在冰冷的金属墙壁上，咬着嘴唇，直到感觉到疼痛，他把手掌按在自己心脏上，想要抑制不合拍的律动，他忽然想到了一句话：廉耻丧尽。他对自己莫名其妙的自尊心感到愤怒，又在欲望得到短暂纾解后心慌害怕，他不喜欢这种沦落在灾祸中的快乐，藤丸立香越来越成为一个不可控的因素，粉碎他外强中干的骄傲，他必须坚持自己敌对的立场，因为那是他仅剩的尊严。

我必须得恨她。他告诫自己。

不知过了多久，卡多克终于浑浑噩噩的睡着了。

待他呼吸变得沉稳后，黑暗中的立香才缓缓睁开眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气，她换了个姿势，略微放松了身体，这才真正进入睡眠。

第二天早晨卡多克醒来时发现藤丸立香比他醒得更早，但没有正式起床，她没穿衣服，披着他的外套的短斗篷，正在喝一杯水。

“早，”看到他醒了，她用带着慵懒的绵软腔调跟他打招呼，“睡得好吗？”

然后不等卡多克有所反应，她就重新钻进温暖的被子里，把失温的手指贴上他的皮肤取暖，低下头张开嘴巴，把他晨勃的性器含进湿润微凉的口腔里。

卡多克忍住一声呻吟，在攀升的情欲中，他猜，藤丸立香想要榨干他。


End file.
